closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Hal Roach Studios/Summary
1st Logo (1983-1986) Logo: On a black background, the words "HAL ROACH STUDIOS" in orange and in an Art Deco font appears with a red shadow behind the company name. The word "presents" in white appears below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or a '1930s-like horn fanfare. Availability: Practically extinct. Was seen on Roach's Award Quality Movie Greats VHS collection, which has been out of print for years. It's also seen on early Colorization, Inc. VHS releases like the earlier pressings of Topper (later pressings, like the Video Treasures reissue plaster it with the third logo). Some tapes like My Man Godfrey skip the logo entirely, and went straight to the logo used by the feature itself. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1983-1986) Logo: We see the in-credit text saying: A HAL ROACH STUDIOS, INC. PRODUCTION with the byline "A Division of International HRS Industries, Inc." below. Variant: On some early episodes of Kids Incorporated, the setup instead reads: HAL ROACH STUDIOS, INC. A HAL ROACH STUDIOS PRODUCTION A Division of International HRS Industries, Inc. The words "In Association With" then cuts in below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Kids Incorporated. Availability: Extinct. It was seen on 1984-1986 episodes of'' Kids Incorporated'', as well as the pilot Kids Incorporated: The Beginning on the VHS. Some episodes from the first season have the K-TEL Entertainment, Inc. logo instead. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1986-1988) Nicknames: "The Whoosh Box", "UAV's Cousin", "The Loud Box", "Box of Doom" Logo: On a changing brownish gradient background, we see a dark turquoise box reading: HAL ROACH STUDIOS rotating and shifting from the right all the way to the center. The words "HAL" is aligned left to the company name on the box. The light shimmers from behind the box while the logo was rotating and then it disappears, and a shadow then moves from behind the box and the company name on the background. The box has line borders between each name. After it stops shifting, a light orange bar of light shimmers the box from the right, eventually stopping. Variants: *At the beginning of television shows and some distributed movies, a dark turquoise bar with the word "P R E S E N T S" in spaced-out letters with a light orange bar of light shimmering is shown flying from down below the box. We can also see a shadow from behind the bar, which "P R E S E N T S" started out transparent, before becoming black. *A black and white version of the logo exists. *A short version exists at the end of some shows like Kids Incorporated. *Some programs feature a copyright stamp below the logo. FX/SFX: The shifting and rotating, advanced CGI animation from 1986. Music/Sounds: 2 loud whooshes. Sometimes, only 1 whoosh is heard. Other times, the end title theme from any show carries over this logo, or it is silent. Availability: Rare. Was seen on colorized versions of movies such as the Video Treasures release of It's a Wonderful Life, as well as plastering the 1st logo on earlier colorizations of movies like Topper and March of the Wooden Soldiers. This also appeared at the end of 1986-1988 episodes of Kids Incorporated. The logo can be seen on The Laurel and Hardy Show on This TV and TCM broadcasts of Topper Returns and the pilot of T & T. Editor's Note: None.